Overlord
"Solid copy, 3-Charlie Echo. Overlord copies all. Continue patrol and further check in at 2906 hours. Acknowledge." "3-Charlie Echo acknowledges." "Copy that; Overlord out." '' ''-''Overlord to a Marine Overlord referred to the callsign of a male Human Naval communications officer that served with the United Nations Space Command. Overlord's rank is unknown, but he is believed to be at least a Lieutenant or higher due to the fact that he is able to give commands to officers, though it is not unlikely that he merely serves as a communicator for orders that are relayed through him to fighting forces. Overlord also serves as an advisor to ground forces as well, giving teams new information as missions go on. He was stationed aboard the [[UNSC Indomitable|UNSC ''Indomitable]] and communicated with multiple teams during, and after the Talahan Conflict. History Nothing is known of Overlord's life before enlistment, or his early service history. It was believed that Overlord himself began as a communications specialist when he joined the Navy, likely as an enlisted sailor. It is not known how much time Overlord spent in the Navy before his deployment to Talahan V aboard the UNSC Indomitable. The conflict itself officially stretched from 3219 to 3234, but the Indomitable showed up on the scene late in 3229, which meant that this was the first time Overlord was present in this theater. During the course of the campaign, Overlord was in direct communications along with other operators. His job was to ensure that teams were correctly supplied with up to date military intelligence, situation reports, and threat detection. Typically, Overlord communicated directy via lasers or radios to ground teams, but his training allows him to use other nearby ships as signal bouncers, allowing him to communicate with ground troops by proxy of other nearby ships. This was extremely useful on May 7th, 3230 when an EMP strike neutralized the radio communications of the Indomitable. Overlord was able to contact Marines during this time by using the Tallahase rebel's ship as a signal amplifier and director. On occasion during the war, Overlord communicated with Marines such as then-Sergeant Major Christopher O'Connor during his time on the planet, though a strict level of protocol was between them. Overlord very likely didn't think much of O'Connor as another voice on the end of the radio. Regardless, Overlord gave the non-com directions and tactical data whenever it was available. Occasionally, O'Connor referred to Overlord simply as 'Command', which was not an incorrect way to refer to the command base where Overlord was stationed aboard the Indomitable. Overlord continued to lead multiple teams during the campaign. Though from time to time, he got information wrong when advising troops, which led to some Marines to criticize Overlord behind his back. Overlord would leave Talahan V aboard the Indomitable and would be transported along with its crew to Mobius following the unwitting activation of a Chaos Emerald buried in the ice of Thyris II. Overlord, though shocked by this change, continued to do his job in a clear and steady voice. One of his fist major acts was to advise a team of commandos that was to board the downed vessel of Doctor Julian Kintobor in the Caribbean Sea on June 21st, 3234, though the mission could be considered a success, half the team would not make it back. On July 2nd, 3234, he would advise mutiple teams during the Battle of Carson Valley. Were it not for his communications, multiple teams would have died. It is arguable that he is one of the reasons that the battle of the Flying Factory succeeded. Following this, Overlord's duties were lightened since the ''Indomitable '' was not on a combat role any more, though he still performed his usual duties as a radio operator to ground teams. However with the ''Indomitable ''on Mobius, these were generally peaceful missions where he passed information not about enemy locations, but of waypoints, pick up times, and statistics. On February 4th, 3234, Overlord served as the communications officer for Sally Acorn's mission to Mexico to locate those responsible for the acttack on Monte Alban. During the mission, Sally relayed ground information to Overlord, specifically codes that needed to be broken. Overlord passed this information to specialized code-breakers and returned to Sally when his job was completed. It is believed that he has low-level hacking skills as well due to the fact that he could open doors himself without needing to pass it on to a code-breaker. Overlord was likely the one who called the emergency Pelican dropships following the detonation of a bomb that sent Acorn though a window, and Lieutenant O'Connor to the pavement a story below. Personality Overlord was a very by the book individual who believed in doing his job in a very textbook manner. He always followed proper procedure, always wanted the correct replies for everything, and if he took pleasure in his work, he very rarely showed it, and never while on duty. That was not to say that he hated his work either. Overlord himself believed that his job was one of the most important on a modern battlefield. Overlord was a very composed individual who never showed fear and kept a strong voice while on the radio. He was usually correct in relaying information to Marines and other Naval personnel, but from time to time, being only Human, got things wrong. However, to ground teams, incorrect information was the difference between life and death. Whether or not Overlord realized he was being made fun of was never known, but given his intention to always stay in contact with ground teams, it is likely he would know at some point. However, Overlord chooses to remain composed despite his internal feelings, mentally noting his mistakes and tries to make up for it with more accurate intel. Behind the Scenes The character of Overlord was based on a Call of Duty character of a similar name who served as the voice of Command for the troopers on the ground. The inclusion of such a character in the Chaos Chronicles was to help establish that even on their own, the main characters needed guidance from above. This meant, in a literal sense, that Overlord was the closest thing to God that the protagonists have. Overlord is a mysterious figure, barely mentioned beyond his code-name. None of his movements or physical appearance is ever mentioned, but the advice that he gives makes him a valuable asset to the protagonists. List of Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Journal of Sally Acorn *Deception (Flashback) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military